InuYasha's Choice
by amberuni151
Summary: Who will Inuyasha save? Sango or Kagome? Pairings: InuKag SanMir


"**InuYasha, osuwari!" screamed the miko, Kagome. She was angry at InuYasha for many reasons, he hated her, he treated her badly, and he loved Kikyo and not her. Or, so she thought. "What was that for?" InuYasha the half human, half demon asked. "Nothing really, I was just bored and that gave me something to do…" Kagome replied. "Whatever," said InuYasha. "I'm gonna go find Kikyo!" That was the answer that Kagome didn't like to be told. She hated Kikyo, she was Kikyo's reincarnation whom InuYasha loved/loves. **

**As InuYasha wandered off to wherever Kikyo was, Kagome headed back to Kaede's village to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Once Shippo saw Kagome, he ran go greet her. "Miroku and Sango are fighting," he said. "What are they fighting about?" asked Kagome. Miroku and Sango almost never fight except that every so often Sango has to slap Miroku when he touches her behind. "They're fighting about how Miroku is such a ladies' man. Miroku keeps denying he is one, but he knows that he is…" Shippo stated. "Oh."**

**Meanwhile, InuYasha had found Kikyo sitting in a nearby tree. "Kikyo!" he seemed happy to see her. "InuYasha, we must speak about some things," she said in an emotionless voice. "What about?" he asked. "What's dead was once alive, and what lives was once dead. When one dies, another lives." she replied. This confused InuYasha. "I don't get it…" "You will, when the time is right, you will understand…"**

**Kagome walked with Shippo into Kaede's house where the argument was being held. When Kagome had entered the room, they quickly switched the subject to something much more pleasant like how beautiful the weather was. **

**InuYasha walked into the door of Kaede's house. "Lets go find some more shards of the Shikon Jewel," he said. "No, InuYasha. We're staying here for the night." Kagome told InuYasha. Well, whatever, I'm going to find the shards without you then." "No you aren't, InuYasha osuwari!" Kagome said causing InuYasha to be slammed onto the ground. **

**Sesshomaru had plans for the hanyou and the rest. He was going to kill that half breed if it was the last thing he ever did. He hated his brother more than anything else in the world. He had planned a trap earlier that day for InuYasha, now it was time to make it work. **

"**I smell Sesshomaru's scent!" InuYasha told the gang. "Lemme guess, he's here with another attempt to kill you," said Miroku, stating the obvious. "DUH!" screamed Kagome and Sango in harmony. 'Why do boys have to be so stupid?' they mentally asked each other. **

"**Kirara, transform!" yelled Sango as Kirara changed from a cute little somewhat kitten like creature to a big ferocious fire thing. Everyone jumped on Kirara as she flew into the air. When they reached Sesshomaru, he was ready for them. His plan was to capture Kagome and when InuYasha came to get her, he would kill him or he would just kill InuYasha right then and there, whichever one worked.**

**The battle started. Sango threw her big boomerang thing, Kagome shot her arrows, Miroku used his staff, Shippo used Fox Fire, and InuYasha used the Tetsusaiga. (Note: You are probably all thinking well DUH, those are the weapons they always use. I just felt like putting it there. It is much more descriptive than they all attacked Sesshomaru.) Regardless of the note, it seemed as if InuYasha gang was winning. That is, until Sesshomaru grabbed both Kagome and Sango by the neck and threatened to kill them. Miroku was unconscious on the ground. InuYasha knew that he could only rescue one, but which one? If he rescued Kagome, Miroku would be mad at him for not saving the girl he loved. But, if he rescued Sango, he would be mad at himself for betraying Kagome. This was all such a difficult choice. Kikyo's voice rang clearly inside his head, 'When one dies, another lives.' How could Kikyo have known that this would happen? Shippo could clearly see my decision wasn't clear and wasn't pleased to inform me that Sesshomaru had almost killed them. **

**_.tsusaigag off the story when you really want to know what happens next Muhahahaha--GaernikoWho Will InuYasha Choose? Sango or Kagome? I love to torture people by leaving off the story when you really want to know what happens next! Muhahahaha…Gaerniko _**


End file.
